


One night only

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: Black butler one shot





	One night only

`What new guy? ` I and my co-worker were heading downstairs to our department to start our shift,  
`New guys, a tree and a half pint to be accurate` how blunt,  
`That was quick, Lauren only left a few weeks ago, did they pay to get hired or something? `   
`Yeah, apparently`  
`What do you mean yeah? `   
`That’s what they’re saying, the half pint is seriously loaded or whatever, spoke to management and got him and his mate a job here`  
`Oh him, something to look at? ` She shrugged her shoulders,  
`Possibly, haven’t meet them yet` God help them, I picked up her hand with a ring on,  
`You see that engagement ring on your finger` She smiled and twisted the ring,  
`I can still look`   
`Yeah but there might be a waiting time` We both giggled.  
We both worked in the café, when we got down there the two new guys were talking to our department manager, I went on the till whilst my mate went into the kitchen,   
`Rosie, this is Ciel and Sebastian, take Ciel on the till for now please` Ciel was the half pint, when he turned round, my first thought was, god how old is he? , I have socks older than him, he looks like he should be in school,  
`Hi, I`m Ciel, nice to meet you` man that positivity was going to go quickly, cute face though, he had choppy blue and an eye patch over his right eye,  
`Hi, Rosie, and don’t worry I don’t bite, can’t say the same for the customers though` Whenever I meet someone new, my first task is to make them laugh, to me I like to make people feel comfortable,  
`I`ll log you onto my number so you can have a browse` He thanked me and I went round the back into the kitchen, the other guy Sebastian was washing dishes, my mate was cooking when she wasn’t gawping at the new guy,  
`What`s he like then? ` She blushed a little,  
`My ovaries are trembling, if I take my ring off do you think it will count` She was playing with his ring again,  
`For you, yes` she puffed out her cheeks, disappointed,  
`Excuse me ladies` we both turned and smiled at the new guy, he was hot, tall but muscular, great face and lush black hair, I got a tad distracted,  
`Hi` we both said a little to enthusiastically, this is what happens when men come into the kitchen, like a sheep amongst wolfs,  
`Everything is up together here, would you mind if I cooked for a while` it took both of us a while to reply, but we got there in the end,  
`Sure thing` we weren’t getting much work done today. Whilst Sebastian had no problem with the job, Ciel started fighting with the till, so I decided to jump on and have him watch, not many customers came in so we just chatted mostly,  
`So, your mate seems to be pretty handy, you`ll be surprised on how quickly you can pick on these things` He seemed a bit distracted,  
`You okay` he snapped out of it,  
`I`m sorry, yes I`m okay` that smile of his was odd, fake I guess, still as long as he worked, I didn’t care, I didn’t care about a lot of things,  
`Sorry, would you mind if I spoke to my friend for a moment`  
`Yeah sure` he smiled and went into the kitchen, both of them seemed odd, cute as maybe, Sebastian didn’t sit right.  
The next night, me and Sebastian were shutting down the café, to be honest he probably could of done it all himself, but he`s still nice to look at, it was quiet so we stood by the hotplate people watching,  
`So, not bad for your second day, where have you worked previously? `   
`Before this, I was a butler for many years, between you and I, he was a selfish brat, I`ve honestly never met anyone like him` finally someone I can rant with, god I love me a good rant,  
`Didn’t realise people still had butlers, talk about lazy, never liked posh people, they probably don’t even know how to boil an egg, take him for example` I pointed to a gentlemen who just entered the shop, an older guy wearing bright clothing, pink cotton shirt, light brown linen trousers and a yellow jumper wrapped around his neck like a scarf,  
`Stuck up twit` he chuckled lightly at my ranting,  
`Fake smile plastered across their face to people who they think less of, then chat to their rich friends to make themselves feel good, I imagine as a butler you were used to that`  
`Indeed, I wouldn’t have been much of a butler if I didn’t occasionally eavesdrop` something tells me he has a lot of dirt on people, maybe I should watch myself,  
`What happened to your friend’s eye? , If you don’t mind me asking? `   
`An accident when he was younger, he does his best to hide it but he is not the one for sympathy` seems to fit the bill, he does have that feel about him, that same fake posh smile,  
`Right enough gassing, I feel like an old woman` we went into the kitchen and I started to wipe the microwaves,   
`I`ve overheard about the young lady me and my friend replaced, Lauren, what was she like? ` Odd question I thought, I had my back to him as I spoke,  
`She hadn’t been here long, she was quiet, didn’t really speak to anyone here, why do you ask? ` I turned round to face him, it suddenly felt like an interrogation, he was closer to me now, I could feel his breath on my skin, normally I would tell someone this close to back off, but I felt like a rabbit caught in the head lights,  
`Hey Rosie! ` I was snapped out of it as my colleague came into the kitchen,  
`It’s about Lauren` I went past Sebastian and joined my friend, she had her phone out, I could tell by her face that something was wrong,  
`Are they sure it’s her? ` She only nodded,  
`They found her in the river` most of the people they find in the river had been on the drink, but Lauren hardly ever touched the stuff, especially on a school night, I made a quick glance at Sebastian, he didn’t seem to be paying much attention, as supposed to just now, he couldn’t stop talking about her,   
`Message me later, I don’t trust him` she looked at me funny but then nodded and left,  
`I guess we now know what happened to Lauren`   
`Yes, but do you believe all that you see` no, I didn’t, but I didn’t reply to him. Our shift was over and we both headed upstairs to the changing rooms, after the news, we didn’t really speak to each other, whilst he clocked put and went into the men`s locker room, I clocked out and stood there for a moment, maybe an ex, or a stalker, with a little sidekick, who knows, I sat in the locker room and had a look on Lauren`s Facebook, a few comments paying their respects, I had a quick look at her photos, none of them with him in it, more of a stalker, I got my stuff together and opened the door to go, somewhat to my surprise, Sebastian was waiting by the door,  
`Pardon me, I apologize for the way I acted earlier, it was very rude of me` he looked sincere enough,  
`No worries` he didn’t move from his spot,  
`In light of the situation, I would feel less concerned if you would allow me to walk you home`  
`It’s a nice gesture Sebastian, but I only live along the road` anybody else I would tell to take a hike,  
`Pass the gardens? `   
`Yeah, behind them`  
`Ah, I and my friend are currently beside` wonderful, all he needs now is some binoculars,  
`Okay, I just need to grab some shopping` we headed back downstairs to the main floor,  
`I shall be happy to help`. It was a bit fresh out tonight, luckily I bought my thick coat, it didn’t seem to bother him, we just slowly walked to my flat, as we got to my door, I came out with the most stupid sentence ever,   
`Do you want to come in for a bit? ` what`s worse, inviting a possible stalker into your own home, or inviting a complete stranger, so many bad decisions, so little time,  
`Thank you, I would be most honoured` the way he spoke was odd too, might be due to the fact he was a butler of course, colds getting to my brain,   
`Cool` if I get murdered I`m not going to get any sympathy, especially from me.  
I`m great, that was great, everything is great, well that wasn’t planned, we got into the flat, put the shopping in the kitchen and then proceeded to wrestle, he won obviously, I tried to go to sleep that night, but my mind was buzzing, I was getting out of bed as my phone lit up, It was a message from my mate,  
`It`s true, the short guy works for the royal family and the tall guy is his butler, knew something was odd, they still haven’t released any info about the girl found in the river, not even sure it`s her now`  
`It`s not her is it? ` I shifted round to him, he was already out of bed and getting dressed,  
`And yet, you don’t seem relieved` I put my phone down and went into the kitchen,  
`It`s true isn’t it? ` He was lingering in the kitchen doorway, he was fully dressed now but didn’t look like he was about to go,  
`Yes, my young friend is in fact lord Phantomhive, the queens watchdog, and I am his butler`  
`I meant what I said you know, I don’t agree with how all this works, slaves to the upper class` it’s a good thing earlier didn’t mean much, that would have been a kick in the face, I could hear my phone going in the bedroom, he moved out of my way, someone was calling me, funny time of the night for that I thought,  
`Sebastian, did you lock the door? ` I held the phone lightly in my hands, almost as if I was holding sharp broken glass,   
`I believe you did, who is phoning you? `   
`Lauren` she was trying to call me, I waited until she gave up and then I dropped my phone on my bed, it started to rain heavy outside, I suddenly felt very concerned about my welfare, I felt cold as someone started knocking on the front door,  
`Please go into the bathroom and lock the door` like hell,   
`No chance, this is my flat and no one is going to bully me in it, that includes you` he stood in front of me as I stood my ground, my flat, my rules,  
`Very well` my blood boiled as he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder,  
`You arse, put me down! `  
`Shh, we don’t want the whole building to hear` he walked into the bathroom and placed me down,  
`You make a mess, you tidy it up, and leave my laptop out of it` he got it and gave it to me, he then turned the bathroom light off and closed the door, I then locked it and sat on the floor, I sat still as hell as I heard him open the door,  
`Ah, my young lord, you do seem to enjoy being a hostage don’t you`  
`Shut up` it sounded like the royal half pint,  
`Where is she? , I want to speak to her` her voice was filled with nerves,  
`I`m afraid the owner is not here`  
`Look I know she is here, I saw you and her walking along the road, hand her over or your friend gets it` I didn’t dare move, let alone breath,  
`Sebastian, are you just going to stand there all day` I heard the floor creak and then a gunshot erupted my ear drums, followed by a loud thud,  
`I didn’t want to do that you know` she spoke louder to make sure I heard,  
`Nobody had to die, but there you go` I heard them both walk past the bathroom door, I quietly stood up and crept into the bath, I leant flat against the wall, putting me right next to the door,  
`Check in the bathroom quickly` there was a rattle of the door handle, I held my laptop tightly, ready to give her a good thwack,  
`Its locked` without hesitation, she fired another round, this time into the lock of the bathroom door, the door hung open loosely and a figured stepped forward, Ciel took a few steps into the bathroom, staring blankly ahead,  
`She isn’t in here`  
`You liar` she went up behind him, her gun pointed at his head, I brought my laptop down hard on her hand wielding the gun, it dropped to the floor as she retreated from the bathroom holding her hand,  
`Look after this and stay here` I gave him my laptop and kicked the gun to the far side of the room, I left the bathroom and saw Lauren cowering in the living room, I glanced and saw Sebastian’s lifeless body on the floor,  
`What are you doing Lauren? , killing people, threatening kids, why? ` She let go of her hands and looked at me with cold eyes,  
`Why, power, for once in my life I have power of people, I have the choice over life or death, who doesn’t want that` she was slowly moving towards me,  
`But why come here? ` Why come to me? ` I was now within reach of her,  
`You showed me kindness, it helped me to balance it all out` she then pulled out a small knife, I wasn’t afraid to fight back,  
`Think about your poor kids, with no mother to look after them, no one to love them` her grip on the knife tightened, her knuckles were white,  
`Those little pieces of trash, I have no children`  
`Goodness me, those little toys do pack some punch nowadays` we both looked towards Sebastian, he was slowly standing up, Lauren grabbed hold of me and held the knife against my neck, I felt the cold sting against my throat,  
`I`ll kill her! ` He was looking at us both with blood red eyes,  
`I shot you, I shot you dead! ` I didn’t dare breath as she forced me back,  
`Did you now, pardon my lack of interest` she pulled the knife from my neck and shoved me aside, I fell to the ground as Sebastian closed the gap between him and Lauren, all at once I felt weak and tired, the last thing I saw was two red eyes drilling into my heart, I collapsed as I heard a dying scream.  
I woke up in my bed, last night felt like a bad dream, but I knew it was all real, I checked my phone and I saw I had hundreds of messages on the group chat, all about Lauren, Sebastian and Ciel, hopefully nobody would ask about me and Sebastian, I didn’t need any reminders of last night. I was actually happy about going to work today, something else to think about I guess, before I started work, I sat down in the café and had something to eat, soon enough I was joined by Ciel and Sebastian,  
`I guess this means you’re off` Ciel was the one who spoke,  
`My work here is done, I have no other reason to stay here, there is no evidence leading any of this to you`  
`I should hope not`  
`Before we leave, I wish to thank you for your contribution, her majesty will be very grateful` I really wasn’t bothered by what he was saying,  
`Come Sebastian, it`s time we left` good riddance,  
`May I say, I appreciate what you did for my young lord` I got up, ready to go upstairs,  
`Don’t mention it` he took my hand and lightly kissed it, he then followed Ciel and left, my mate joined me as we walked upstairs,  
`Well, spill the beans`  
`Gay`  
`Ah, knew it`.


End file.
